Iggy Koopa x Reader (Male)
by MushhBlueKoopalings
Summary: Sexual.


Iggy Koopalings x Male Version

 _This is a very sexual story (Iggy x Male) :) In this story the male will be named (Owen)._

"Finally…it's Friday…I get to go home and enjoy my weekend"! Owen said. It was at the end of his shift at his job. After checking out he quickly hopped in his car and

went straight home. "Man I can't wait to go home, hop in my comfortable bed and play games all night"! He said to himself. As soon as he got home he went to the

kitchen to grab a snack and went into his room. Owen sat down and played Super Mario Odyssey while listening to music. After playing for a while Owen noticed that

his phone started to go off very fast getting messages back to back. He paused the game in frustration and grabbed is phone. He noticed his best friend from his job

texted him 3 times. "Owen"! "I have great news"! "Text me back as soon as you get this message". Owen quickly got super nervous but also very excited! "WHAT IS

IT"... "Okay so me and Iggy decided to go to the movies tomorrow and after the movies we can go to your house and hang out"! Owen always had a secret love for

Iggy… ever since he set eyes on him, but he was too scared to tell him how he felt. "Sure I would love to"! Owen said while blushing. "Okay awesome see you

tomorrow at the movies around 6:00". "Alright cool see you there"! Owen Laid on his bed thinking to himself…He could make a move or do the same thing over and

over and always have this feeling stuck inside him. "I can't wait…tomorrow is going to be awesome… and I can't wait to tell Iggy how I feel. The next day Owen

eagerly waited for 5:00 so he can start to get ready. As soon as it 5 hits he got ready, Put on some nice clothes, some cologne, and went to the movies. As he pulled

up he saw his best friend and Iggy standing there waiting for him. His heart immediately dropped when he saw Iggy. Getting nervous he got out his car and walked

towards them. "Uhhhhh…hey guys". "Hey!" they both said with excitement. The whole entire day they had an amazing time together. Owens best friend had to leave

early but Iggy and Owen

stayed at the movies. "So what you want to do now"? Iggy said smiling. Owen looked at him and he stared to blush. "Umm…well…." "Hey you okay"? "Yeah I'm fine

lol". "Come on Owen you look like you're about to blow up…just tell me…I won't think of you any differently I promise". "Okay okay…Iggy look, I just want to let you

know how much you mean to me and how i care about you deeply. The day I met you, my life changed…the way you make me feel is hard to explain. You make me smile in a special kind of way…you make

me fall deeper every time I see you. All I'm saying is….. Iggy suddenly grabbed Owens face and pulled his lips against his lips. Owens eyes open wide and he was shocked at

what was happening at this very moment. Owen couldn't believe Iggy's long soft tongue was inside his mouth. Making out. The one Koopaling he always loved. Iggy pulled away

blushing and so did Owen. "Iggy…that was"...? "Shhh..Let's go to your house". Iggy said sexual while pulling Owens shirt. Owen and Iggy jumped up and ran to Owens

car. 10 mins pasted and they both got to the house and went into the room and laid on the bed next to each other. "So what we going to do"? Owen said as his voice shakes.

"Is this your first time"? Iggy said.

"Umm yeah". "Don't worry babe I'll go slow". Iggy pushed Owen on the bed as Iggy got on top of him and tongue kissed his mouth. He moved down towards his neck

and started to softly kiss and suck on it. Owen groaned in excitement while Iggy smiled sexually at me. Iggy went towards Owens pants and pulled them off and his

boxers. He touched the skin at the tip, pulling back gently to reveal the tip of Owens cock. Already a drip of pre cum from his smooth glistening head. Iggy slipped

out his tongue and licked the pre cum. He put Owens dick inside his mouth filling up every inch inside. Owens hands found their way to the back of Iggy's head,

pressing gently encouraging me to take him deeper. He flicked his tongue all around the head, sucking on it while he whirls his tongue on the head. "Fuck…Iggy your

doing great". He said moaning. Iggy heard Owens breathing get heavier as he thrust, In a matter of seconds Owen lets out a huge load of cum right on Iggy's face.

"Now its your turn". Iggy grabbed Owens head and

deep throated his dick inside his mouth. Fast strokes, he gradually worked his way down to the base of his cock, sucking and using his tongue to lick the underside wrapping his

tongue around Iggy's hard dick. It didn't take long for Iggy to cum inside his mouth. He cam fast and Owen swallowed it all up. Soon after that Iggy pushed Owen on

his back and put his cock positioned at his

anus. "Don't worry babe, I know you're a virgin…I'll go slow". Iggy grabbed some lube so his cock will easily go inside Owens tight anus. Iggy slowly pushed his big

hard dick inside. Owen grabbed the bed sheets and kept moving but Iggy kissed him as he got deeper and deeper. Owen could fill every inch inside his tight anus. It

was a wonderful feeling. Iggy started a rocking motion. He started to thrust faster. Pushing his body forward and slamming his cock and Iggy grabbed Owens cock

and masturbated it. "Damn…Owen I'm about to cum"! Iggy went faster as they both moan louder and louder. Iggy finally came inside him and pulled out to cum on

his anus too. Iggy and Owen started kissing again passionately. "This was amazing Iggy…I loved everything about today, especially this". "Me too" Iggy wrapped his

arms around Owen as they both fall asleep in each other's arms as he whispered round 2 tomorrow.


End file.
